A New Beginning
by chibi Tenshi san
Summary: *COMPLETE!!!* PG 13 for Slash content. SS/HP How Harry and Severus 'came out' about their relationship. Short and sweet. Read the background info in the story. It's good...I swear!


**Disclaimer: **As much as I would _love_ to own Harry Potter, I don't, so please, _please_ don't sue me. I aim to pleasure others as well as myself with this. I mean well. Really!!!

**Author's Notes:** This is **_SLASH_**, so scram you homophobes! It's _SS/HP_ in case you were wondering, or if you didn't read my summary. I know, this is short, but it's good, I promise! So…read, review, and make me happy ^.^

**Background Information:** It's this graduation ceremony at Hogwarts, Harry's year in fact, and he's a big boy now…way above the age of consent. *winks* So, it's his turn to make his school-leaving speech. The reporters are there _because_ it's Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Killed-Voldermort, etc etc. Oh, and did I mention that Voldie's dead? Killed by Harry himself, of course, not without the help of one Severus Snape. Anyway, Harry and Sev had been going out for a while now, in secret of course, and guess what happens now? Read and find out…^.~

****

****

A New Beginning 

****

By chibi-tenshi

            "Thank you for that… 'entertaining' speech, Mr. Finnegan," said Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "And now, the moment I trust you have all been waiting for." He paused, eyes sweeping across the auditorium, before finally resting on the 'small' group of reporters seated at an inconspicuous corner. Of course, being reporters, it is kind of hard to keep a low-key no matter where you are. Needless to say, the whole of the Hogwarts' graduating batch had at least caught a glimpse of all of them already, and were frantically whispering and gossiping about their presence.

            Deciding that he had dallied enough, the headmaster spoke up again. A twinkle was present in his eyes as he said, "Mr. Potter, I believe it's your turn for your speech." He smiled, and returned to his seat right smack in front of the elevated platform.

            Harry, who had been fidgeting all through the past hour or so, now stood up nervously, still wringing his fingers. "Good luck," chorused Hermione and Ron, his two best friends and so-called 'side-kicks' throughout his years at Hogwarts. 

He merely nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He trudged up the stage, not quite daring to meet the audience. Who would? I mean, with that horde of reporters watching his every move the way vultures circle around decomposing meat, no one could blame him when he wished that they would all disappear or something. "Still," he mused inwardly, "they would be of some use later on…"

Finally, he reached the podium. Casting the _sonorous _charm on his voice, he turned, leaning onto the podium to support himself in case his already wobbly legs decided to give way, before raising his brilliant emerald eyes to face his addressees. Taking a deep breath, he started to speak, his voice wavering slightly at first, but steadily grew stronger as it progressed…

"The end, of another delightful year at Hogwarts. I sure would miss this place..." The audience laughed politely. "Someone once told me that an end is always followed on by a new beginning. The finish of an adventure marks the starting of a new one. The end of childhood, signifies the start of adulthood. No more detentions, no more taking away of house points…"

"New rules, new places to explore, new chances to take. Indeed, some has dubbed this as newfound freedom after an age of containment. I believe that too, in more ways than one…" He paused, attempting to gather up the courage that he, as a Gryffindor, was so renowned for.

"There has been this one thing that I had wanted to do for a very long time, a wish that seemed so far out of reach just yesterday. Today, I am going to turn it into reality…"

Grinning, he stepped off the platform and walked, or rather stalked, towards the general direction of the teachers. He could see the people behind craning their necks to see what was happening. A round of gasps could be heard as he stopped in front of Severus Snape, his now-former _Potions_ professor, also known as the bane of his existence and his most hated enemy, besides Malfoy and Mouldy-warts.

He grasped his hand and pulled him out of his seat before dragging him off, back to the stage. Smirking by now, he glanced around the room, trying to gauge the reaction towards what he was doing. He was pleased with what he saw: the Weasleys were alternating between surprise and anticipation, Neville just looked shocked at his daring, Hermione was trying to look disapproving, though she was failing miserably with that smile threatening to creep across her face. The Gryffindors, on the overall, were pretty much the same way. The Slytherins looked outraged, the Hufflepuffs were just staring in wide-eyed horror and the Ravenclaws were looking at him with something akin to pity. The teachers, well, Dumbledore was looking on with detached amusement while McGonagall looked ready to give him a whole months' worth of detentions. The rest of the teachers fitted in nicely between them. The parents and guardians seated on the right more or less mirrored the teachers' reactions, though Sirius' was more comical as he looked like a child getting some toy he had been begging for for months.

He knew that everyone was expecting him to give Snape a nice good telling off, and maybe add a few curses and hexes into the mix. "Boy, are they going to be surprised!" he mused inwardly.

With a full-blown beaming smile, he did the totally unexpected. He did what people had said would never happen in a million years, what some people had even used as a substitute for phrases like: "the day pigs grew wings and flew" or "the day hell froze over".

He leaned in towards his professor's inviting arms, tilting his head up to brush his lips gently against his. He could already hear the gasps of shock and undiluted horror filling the hall. Deciding to take it further, he reached out and buried his hands into the silky raven-black hair he had grown to love so much, and moved forwards to capture the delicious-looking blood red lips with his own. He could feel himself falling into the kiss, the world dissolving around him, leaving only him and his dark-haired lover in the plane of existence. He moaned at the sheer pleasure evoked as their tongues battled to gain dominance, before finally giving way to submission and allowed his lover to fill him with his tongue alone. He savored the completion this mere act of kissing brought, allowing himself to drown in the sea of passion it created. He pressed up closer to his lover, relishing the feel of a strong, defined chest against his. He gasped as their erections rubbed, the fact that his lover was similarly affected made him even more aroused. Reluctantly, he pulled away, breathless, knowing that he would have came on the spot if it went on any longer. Panting, he leaned into his lover's embrace, enjoying the sense of satisfaction as he leant into the comfort and warmth.

"No matter how often we do this, it just seems to get better every time," he finally said, after having caught his breath. Severus just smiled indulgently at him as he tucked Harry's head under his chin.

When they finally turned their attention back to their audience, they couldn't help but snigger at what they saw: jaws hanging precariously, dislodged off their joints and dropping on the floor. Neville and some other students had even fainted with the 'information overload'. Sirius, as well as Ron and some other Gryffindors, had landed with their bums on the floor, apparently having toppled off their chairs from shock. Albus was the only one unaffected. In fact, he looked liked he had been expecting this all along.

"Alright, I hope you all um…_enjoyed_ this little…display," Harry started, effectively breaking the utter silence that had descended within the auditorium. Having being jarred out of their 'reverie', shouts started flitting around the hall, with people demanding to know what the _hell_ was going on, and if this was all a joke, or, in Sirius' case, what in the_ bloody world _did he think he was doing. "The press is going to have a field day," he mused, as he allowed Severus to quiet the audience with his usual piercing glare.

"Good," he said when there was more or less total silence again. "To continue with my speech. I believe I stopped at what I had been wishing to do before all the commotion broke out. Now, on with what I am going to do. I have already spoken with the Headmaster about it, and he agreed to let me have a go at the DADA position next year. So, no, I'm not going to try and 'make my mark', as some of you call it, as a professional seeker, though I may try out for a ministry position if the current arrangement does not work out. Then, on next August probably, Sev and I are going to hold a marriage-cum-bonding ceremony…a _private_ ceremony mind you, with no press allowed." He glanced pointedly at the reporters huddled in the corner.

Whispers broke out once again. Remus could be seen restraining a raging Sirius from rampaging up the platform and strangling Severus with his own bare hands.

Taking note of that, Harry continued hurriedly, "I would like to add that I _agreed_ to the marriage, out of my _own free will_, because I love and respect him. He did _not_ feed me with some love potion or whatnots, so get that out of your system. I was the one that initiated this whole relationship in the first place. It took me ages just to get it anywhere near where we are now. Anyone that cannot accept this simple fact can go 'n screw himself. And I warn you, anyone that _dares_ harm even a single hair on his head would face my fury, and when I'm done with you, you would *so* wish that you had never heard the name 'Harry Potter'. Oh, and to all of you reporters, you can publish that on the papers, magazines, whatever. Be sure to add that any harassments would be dealt with accordingly and howlers would be used to start a bonfire in Hagrid's backyard. Alright, I suppose that's all. Anything you want to add Sev?" he looked questioningly at his lover.

"Yes," Severus said softly beside his left ear, sending shivers of delight coursing up his spine. Casting the _sonorous_ charm on his own voice, he said in a menacingly soft voice that still managed to resound throughout the entire auditorium, "I would like to add that _anyone_ that so much as badger Harry about this would _wish_ that you were never born once _I'm_ through with you…"

Leaving the threat hanging in the air, he started to glide back to his seat. Harry hastily said a brief "thank you" before trailing after his lover, depositing himself on his lap once he saw that he was comfortably seated.

Both knew that their troubles had just began, that objections are sure to be raised, and that the road ahead would be a long, torturous one full of obstacles to overcome. But they don't care, knowing that they should take things as they come, and that true friends would accept them for what they are…

"At least Voldie is gone…that's one barrier less…"

***

The End

Hi everybody!!! It's moi again!!! Bwahahahaha!!! (A/N I know, I'm insane…) So…how'd you like the story? It's my first-ever kissing scene! Is it okay? I highly doubt my ability to write a proper one that actually sound alright, but I had this flitting around my brain for days and it's seriously retarding my exam studying abilities *sighs*. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this…and _please_ review!!! Pretty please with sugar on top? And lots of ice creams and toppings?


End file.
